psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Timeline of psychotherapy
This is a timeline of psychotherapy. See psychotherapy for a description of the nature and development of the subject. Also see timeline of psychology. Nineteenth century 1880s * 1886 - Sigmund Freud opened in private practice in Vienna 1890s * 1892 - Foundation of the American Psychological Association (APA) headed by G. Stanley Hall. * 1896 - The first psychological clinic was developed at the University of Pennsylvania marking the birth of clinical psychology. Twentieth century 1900s * 1900 - Sigmund Freud published 'Interpretation of Dreams' marking the beginning of Psychoanalytic Thought. * 1906 - The Journal of Abnormal Psychology was founded by Morton Prince. 1910s * 1911 - Alfred Adler left Freud's Psychoanalytic Group to form his own school of thought, accusing Freud of overemphasizing sexuality and basing his theory on his own childhood. * 1913 - Carl Jung departed from Freudian views and developed his own theories citing Freud's inability to acknowledge religion and spirituality. His new school of thought became known as Analytical Psychology. * 1913 - Jacob L. Moreno applies Group Psychotherapy methods in Vienna. His new methods, which emphasise spontanaeity and interaction, later become known as Psychodrama and Sociometry. 1920s * 1921 - Jacob L. Moreno conducts the first large scale public Psychodrama session at the Komoedienhaus, Vienna. He moves to New York in 1925. 1930s * 1933 - Wilhelm Reich publishes his first influential book Character Analysis 1940s * 1942 - Carl Rogers published 'Counseling and Psychotherapy' suggesting that respect and a non-judgmental approach to therapy is the foundation for effective treatment of mental health issues. * 1945 - The Journal of Clinical Psychology was founded. * 1949 - Boulder Conference outlines scientist-practitioner model of clinical psychology, looking at the M.D. versus Ph.D. used by medical providers and researchers, respectively. 1950s * 1951 - Carl Rogers publishes his major work, Client-Centered Therapy. * 1951 The seminal work of "Gestalt Therapy: Excitement and Growth in the Human Personality" is published, co-authored by Fritz Perls, Paul Goodman, and Ralph Hefferline. * 1952 - The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) was published by The American Psychiatric Association marking the beginning of modern mental illness classification. * 1953 - B.F. Skinner outlined behavioral therapy, lending support for behavioral psychology via research in the literature. * 1953 - Code of Ethics for Psychologists was developed by the American Psychological Association. * 1954 - Abraham Maslow helped to found Humanistic psychology and later developed his famous Hierarchy of Needs. 1960s * 1967 - Aaron Beck published a psychological model of depression suggesting that thoughts play a significant role in the development and maintenance of depression. * 1968 - DSM II was published by the American Psychiatric Association. * 1968 - First Doctor of Psychology (Psy.D.) professional degree program in Clinical Psychology was established in the Department of Psychology at the University of Illinois - Urbana/Champaign. * 1969 - California School of Professional Psychology established as first freestanding school of professional psychology. 1970s 1980s * 1980 - DSM III published by the American Psychiatric Association. 1990s * 1994 - DSM IV published by the American Psychiatric Association. Twenty First century References * AllPsyc Online Category:Psychotherapy Category:Psychology lists Category:History of psychology Category:Timelines